1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle door. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle door latch structure that includes an inadvertent unlatching prevention feature for preventing a latch release lever from moving from the rest position to the release position in response to an impact event that deforms an outer panel of a vehicle door.
2. Background Information
Vehicles normally have an outside door handle and an inside door handle that are operatively coupled to a latch mechanism to latch or unlatch a door to a vehicle body. These door handles have many different configurations. The outside door handle is sometimes provided with a counterweight to ensure that the outside door handle is not moved by an inertial movement of the outside door handle. During a side door impact event, the acceleration and/or the deformation of the door can also cause the door latch to become inadvertently unlatched. One method of preventing this type of inadvertently unlatching of a vehicle door latch mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,468. The latch mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,468 includes an internal movable component that prevents movement of a latch plunger during an impact event, and then the internal movable component resets to allow movement of the latch plunger after conclusion of the impact event. Another method of preventing this type of inadvertently unlatching of a vehicle door latch mechanism was to provide a door bracket to which the door reinforcement bar attaches proximate to the latch, which will align cross-car with the latch. The door bracket crushes on impact to contact and surround the latch release lever of an exposed-type latch to prevent the latch release lever from moving enough to cause an unlatched condition. One example of such a door lever immobilizer bracket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,648,192. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,648,192, the door lever immobilizer bracket deforms upon contact, and is pushed into the latch release lever so as to surround the lever or cause the lever to become deformed and non-functional. Another example of this type of door lever immobilizer bracket has been implemented in various Nissan vehicles since 2003. In these Nissan vehicles, the door lever immobilizer bracket was made of foam, and was positioned to surround the latch release lever to immobilize the lever in response to an impact event.